


【终局之战】The Legacy

by Icylily



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is A Gift, Dark reality, Other, consequences of Endgame, seriously what the hell, that can make a lot of jokers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylily/pseuds/Icylily
Summary: 觉得A4结局不能更虐？FIX插刀不够过瘾？看了这个再说。人间真实警告。ic恶龙咆哮警告。





	【终局之战】The Legacy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [【Endgame】The Legacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949948) by [Icylily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylily/pseuds/Icylily)



“注意安全。”听筒里传过电流的滋滋声。“外头太疯狂了，那些人完全丧失了理智。”

冬兵松开纠缠在手指上的电话线。“他们和那些上街游行的人没两样，萨姆，”他疲乏地挤按着太阳穴。“他们只是……”

“只是失去了太多。”萨姆顿了下。“所以我才不赞成让你回来。他们都说他走得很平静，你实在没必要……”

冬兵沉默不语，这时系统提示时间已到。“Good luck.”这是他听到的最后一句话。

冬兵挂上听筒，推开电话亭的玻璃门。

雨声如注，“欢迎来到布鲁克林”的木牌在风中吱嘎作响。“布鲁克林”上被人用喷枪喷了一个“HELL”，在来往的车灯映照下如同血一般鲜红。

冬兵竖起兜帽向巷口走去。他记得这里有一条近路。

 

***

冬兵绕过几个焚烧中的汽油桶，离马路越远飘入鼻腔的空气就越污浊，除了酒味、汽油味、腐臭和尿骚味，还有什么东西死掉的气味。

“This is the end！”

白发苍苍的老人踉跄着朝他走来，在雨幕中敞开双臂歇斯底里地大笑。蹲在墙根下的流浪汉纷纷冲他的方向吐口水。

冬兵加快了脚步，忽然脚跟撞到了什么硬梆梆的东西，他低头望去，是本封面破损的《圣经》，上面笔直地插着一把弹簧刀。

冬兵走得更快了，不远处的路灯正在召唤他。

“Thank you.”

突兀的问候让冬兵稍微停滞了片刻。“Thank you.”那声音还在继续，伴随着纸张撕裂声。

冬兵循声望去，墙角立着一个孤零零的汽油桶，戴毛线帽的男人正在撕一本杂志，每撕下一页他就用平板如人行道般的声音道出“thank you”，随后将揉皱的纸张扔进熊熊燃烧的烈火中。

印在纸上的那些图案让冬兵无法继续保持镇定——浩克，鹰眼，黑寡妇……美国队长的肖像已经被撕去了一半。他失控地冲上前，从男人手里夺下了杂志。

“操！”男人咆哮着冲他挥起拳头。“你他妈吃错药了？！”

冬兵侧身把杂志护在胸口，用背脊和肩膀去承受那些攻击，虽然他只需动几根手指就能把对方推倒在地。

嗤——

半幅衣袖被扯了下来，暗蓝色的金属暴露在男人视野中，令他震惊地退后了一步。“你究竟是什么怪物？”

“安静点，鲍勃。”一张苍白瘦削的脸如同鬼魅般在黑暗中浮现。“这是我的一位老朋友。”

冬兵永远也忘不了这个声音，全身的血液瞬间凝固，难以形容的不适感在胃中扩散开。“泽莫。”他缓缓开口。

赫尔穆特泽莫的五官在跳跃的火光中显得格外狰狞扭曲，但冬兵还是注意到了他眼角的皱纹和耳际的白发。他看上去老了足足二十岁。

泽莫把手伸进火堆里晃了晃。“什么风把你吹回布鲁克林了？”

冬兵没有回答他的问题。“我记得你的判决是无期徒刑。”

“我死了一次，又复活了。”泽莫凝视着火焰。“等我‘醒来’后，我的牢房消失了，世界乱做一团，于是我决定帮他们一个忙。”

冬兵皱起眉头。“我不能任你逍遥法外。”他把手伸进口袋却摸了个空，这是一趟私人旅行，电击枪和拘束器并不在他的随身行李中。

泽莫懒洋洋地抬起眼皮。“这么说你还是加入了他们……”他用嘲讽的口吻说。“……加入了复仇者。”

他的同伴，那个叫鲍勃的家伙，深深地吸了口气。

“鲍勃，”泽莫用他富有蛊惑力的嗓音下令，“去告诉大家，有一位复仇者大驾光临。”他瞧着冬兵慢慢勾起嘴角，带着某种令人不寒而栗的自信。“你可以带走我，但你得先说服他们。”

 

***

衣衫褴褛的人群正在步步逼近，冬兵这才意识到萨姆的担忧不无道理。

他放低重心，摆出迎战的姿势，然而当他的视线接触到那一双双充满绝望和愤怒的眼睛时，冬兵动摇了。

他垂下手。

没关系，他们人数不多，而他很强壮。

第一块石头砸落时，冬兵告诉自己。

 

***

殴打持续了大约一小时，冬兵始终把振金臂揣在连帽衫的衣兜里，用另一条胳膊护住头，只有当一把弹簧刀冲他胸口扎来时，冬兵才抬手挡了一下。

他惊诧地看着眼前手持弹簧刀的小女孩，她看上去还不到八岁，怎么会……

“孩子，”他艰难地朝她伸出手。“你叫什么？你的父母呢？”

女孩带着满脸仇恨踢开了他的手。“我没有父母，没人要我。”

冬兵的嘴唇颤动着。而泽莫还在说。

“看，这就是复仇者为我们创造的未来。”

冬兵哆嗦着堵住耳朵，可泽莫还在说，一字一句如同钢针般戳进他的耳膜。

“家庭、财富、爱人……我们失去了所有，只因为复仇者不能接受失败。”

冬兵慢慢摊平了身体，彻底停止了挣扎。

……

泽莫拍了拍巴掌，有人不解气地冲上去补了几脚，冬兵甚至没有动一下。

泽莫吩咐左右把他架起来。“你来到纽约多半是因为他吧？”他指着插在冬兵胸口被卷成一团的杂志，美国队长头盔上的A字已经变成了红色。

“我带你去见他。”

 

***

在泽莫的带领下，他们来到布鲁克林郊外的一处公墓。

跛着一只脚的冬兵几乎被流浪者拖着向前走。他的脸上全是血，上衣已经看不出颜色，裤子倒还算整洁，泽莫大发慈悲地给他留下了一点行动能力，也许正是为了能让他走到这里。

就在美国队长的墓碑前，第二轮殴打开始了。

铁棍疯狂地落在冬兵背上，接着是腹部、肋下、大腿……最后它们集中在膝弯。冬兵摇晃了几下，终于支撑不住地跪倒在地，牛仔裤上满是斑斑点点的鲜红，还在不断扩散。

泽莫蹲下来，扯着他的头发让他与墓碑上史蒂夫罗杰斯高举盾牌的小雕像对视。

“你很想他吧，你的美国队长。”

冬兵眯起双眼，血顺着额角流过眼睑，灼热的痛感令他的金属手指微微弯曲。透过被染红的视线他瞥见了横卧在墓碑基座上的一朵玫瑰，它应该在那里有些日子了，花瓣边缘发黑起皱，叶子也卷了起来。

一只脚踩在玫瑰上，狠狠碾压着娇嫩的花朵。

“不！”

冬兵嘶哑地喊道。“你们不能……”

他的头被摁进了水坑里，泥浆混合着雨水灌进他的鼻子和嘴，浓烈的土腥味直冲脑门。

“你知道我在那里看见了什么？”泽莫的话语断续地回荡在耳边。“我的父亲，孩子，还有她……我们团聚了。因为你们这些婊子养的，我们又分开了。”

冬兵发出窒息般的呻吟。泽莫重新提起他的头，看着他剧烈地咳嗽着，将一大堆掺杂着黑色和红色的秽物挤出胸腔。

雨水哗哗地冲刷着他的脸，洗去凝结在眼皮和睫毛上的血块。冬兵的视野又恢复了清晰。

“你们复仇者还是老样子，夺走一切，然后离开。”泽莫的表情和他的语调一样平静。“而我们变成了怪物。这很公平，不是吗？”他捏住冬兵胡茬丛生的下巴。“你认为这公平吗，Winter Soldier？”

冬兵紧闭着嘴不发一言。

“告诉我，这公平吗？”泽莫的声音拔高了，双眸闪烁着疯狂的色彩。“我还以为你是他瞳孔中唯一的绿色。我真是错得离谱，他甚至没有把盾留给你，哈！”

冬兵的下唇浮起一排白印，雨水滑下他的眼角。他依旧一言不发。

泽莫嗤笑了一声。“真是条忠心耿耿的狗。”他拍拍冬兵的脸，转头对着人群下令。“让他看看什么是纪念美国队长的正确方式。”

一只酒瓶在众人的哄笑声中飞向史蒂夫的雕像，鲜红的酒液顺着肩膀蜿蜒流下。有人用火把去烧那面盾牌，他们中的大多数则在比赛谁能把唾沫吐到那张象征自由和希望的脸上。这还挺考验技巧，因为美国队长的脸被做小了不少。

冬兵露出了痛苦的神情。“住手……”他低沉地说，如同在自言自语，他的膝盖深陷在泥泞中，胳膊仍被一左一右挟持着，但泽莫知道他能轻而易举地挣脱——如果他想的话。

“你的新主人不准你随便咬人，是吗？”泽莫残忍地笑着。“嘿，你们谁来把它弄得更有家的味道。”

人群中爆发出下流的笑声。几个男人走上前，对着挂满涎液的雕像掏出了自己的脏东西。

“住手！”

电光一闪而逝，没人看清冬兵都做了些什么，是怎么做到的。

泥水没过了冬兵的脚背，他正在喘气，不住地喘气。在他周围的几个人正抱着自己的脑袋和胳膊呻吟，剩下的全部一轰而散。

“我从没想过从他那里得到什么，从来没有……”冬兵擦了把脸，吐出最后一块残留在口腔里的淤血。“我想记住的，只有那个来自布鲁克林的傻小子。”

躺在地上的泽莫笑得仿佛快要断气。冬兵走过去给了他最后一击。

“你就继续骗自己吧。”在晕过去之前泽莫如此说。

“你的话太多了。”

冬兵脱下连帽衫，将它一层层卷在手上。“我来看你了，伙计。”他跪在雕像前，用力擦拭着那上面的污渍。

沉闷的雷声滚过，雨还在淅淅沥沥地下着。

 

Fin

 

好了，恶龙咆哮完了，ic还要送你们一首歌。

真的，这次的BGM我觉得更加适合我们这些对A4结局ptsd的小可怜。

Everybody Knows:https://music.163.com/#/song?id=518015108&userid=27600400

——Everybody knows that the captain lied.


End file.
